1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic fuse apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to an electronic fuse apparatus with an over-current protection function and a short-circuit protection function and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic fuses, referred to as E-fuses, are usually produced using semiconductor manufacturing processes and installed in various semiconductor devices.
With reduced size of the integrated circuits and limited manufacturing processes, it is difficult to achieve high yield and high reliability no matter the laser ablation method or the electronic ablation method.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic fuse apparatus and a method of operating the same that the passive components are used instead of the complex integrated circuit (IC) so as to turn off an electronic fuse when the over-current condition or the short-circuit condition occurs. Accordingly, it is to provide the over-current protection and the short-circuit protection, reduce development time and costs, and provide more flexible control.